


Not A Revelation

by melenafrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melenafrey/pseuds/melenafrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek meet up with the rest of the pack to break the big news -- they're dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Revelation

“Are you sure you want to do this?”  
The look Derek gives him somehow manages to convey both complete and utter derision and deep concern for Stiles’ very apparent anxiety.   
“Stiles-” he sighs heavily and rubs a large hand over his face in exasperation.  
It’s the combination of the raised eyebrow and the thin lips, Stiles thinks to himself dazedly. Makes him look like he wants to be worried but is too busy being done with my shit.  
“Look, I have my doubts about this too. It’s not like-” Derek huffs, like he’s frustrated with his inability to properly articulate his feelings.   
Stiles can certainly relate. He definitely has that issue too, and quite often. They just deal with the problem differently. Derek will get around his inability to speak his mind by not trying, while Stiles tries harder- perhaps a little too much.  
He’s gotten better, though. They both have.  
Derek looks away from his clenched hands and turns to Stiles, breathing out slowly. Stiles tries to relinquish his own tight grip on the steering wheel of the jeep but doesn’t really succeed.   
“It’s not like I know exactly what they’ll say, either.” He smiles tightly. It’s very forced, but Stiles appreciates his effort nonetheless. “But I have some faith in them. I don’t think they’ll be angry at us. I don’t even really think they’ll feel weird about it.”  
Stiles just gives him an anguished look. Derek laughs in frustration, glancing back to his hands, now splayed out on his thighs. “Alright, then. If you’re so determined to believe everything will go wrong, what exactly do you think they’re going to say?”  
“I don’t know!” Stiles flails, throwing up his arms as much as he can in the limited space of his car. “Maybe they will get hung up over the age thing, I mean we don’t know they won’t think it’s skeevy!”  
Derek smiles patiently at him. “That’s why we waited until after your birthday. I think you’re overestimating how upset this is going to make them.”  
Stiles just shakes his head at him. “Derek, I…okay. Maybe I am freaking out a little more than is absolutely necessary, because most of their reactions, at the end of the day, aren’t that important. But if Scott doesn’t like it…I don’t know what I’m gonna do, man. Because I won’t stop dating you for him, but what he thinks about me and who I shack up with- no, stop chuckling okay this is serious-”   
“Shack up with? That’s the first way you’d think to put it? Maybe I should be worried about how this is going to go.”  
“Fine, date, okay, whatever-”  
“Hey guys, I’m shacking up with Derek here-”   
“It’s not the point, okay, God- what I’m trying to say here is that Scott is my brother, alright? I’m not gonna be okay with this if he doesn’t like it, or, doesn’t approve, or fuck what if he gets mad at me?”  
Derek snorts as though he thinks Stiles’ entire line of thought is utterly preposterous (and he probably does, knowing him) but when he meets Stiles’ eyes, he frowns.   
“Stiles, listen…he’s your best friend, okay? I mean, I can’t imagine he’ll be thrilled it’s me, but, you said it yourself…he’s your brother. He loves you. People are willing to overlook things like that for the people they love.”  
Derek smiles tenderly at him. Stiles smiled back, albeit a little more reluctantly. “I guess so. You did totally forgive Peter even though he-”  
Derek’s look immediately sours and he appears as though he is seriously contemplating homicide. Which is funny, considering that’s what Peter did to Laura-  
“Let’s just go.” Derek cuts off his inner ramblings curtly and then turns to face the dashboard in a huff.   
Okay, not so funny, even he can admit that. Stiles mumbles an apology and turns the key in the ignition.  
\----------------------------------  
Stiles is uncharacteristically silent for the drive over to the coffee place the pack agreed to meet at. He probably just feels bad for putting his foot in his mouth, yet again. Derek really doesn’t mind most of the time (fuck, let’s face it. If Derek got offended every time there would be no hope of a relationship ever working out between them).   
He just has so many complicated feelings about his uncle. He doesn’t feel like touching them with a ten-foot pole on a good day, so naturally on a day he’s already had to listen to Stiles freak out about telling the pack about their relationship, he’s less willing to hear anything about Laura or the rest of his fucked-up family situation.  
He really doesn’t think the pack will react in the extreme fashion Stiles seems to think they will. He can’t, however, entirely avoid the anxiety Stiles is feeling. Especially considering the way it’s rolling off Stiles in waves. He taps at the steering wheel incessantly, humming distractedly and off-key to some song playing in his head.   
What’s amazing, Derek thinks, is how much he’s talked about it and how much anxiety is still bottled up inside him. He’s trying, Derek realizes with a pang of guilt. He considers that in the past Stiles might have snapped at Derek, making him feel guilty and defensive and sparking another fight between them. He’s worrying himself to pieces internally so he doesn’t tear Derek apart with his distress instead.  
Derek turns his head to the left ever so slightly, staring at his boyfriend’s profile. He notes the muscle jumping in his jaw as he clenches it, and the way he steadfastly keeps his eyes on a fixed point on the road ahead.   
Derek can’t help but smile fondly to himself a little. It can be easy to forget sometimes, in the midst of a fight or some silly irritation, why he decided to give this thing a shot in the first place. But it never takes him very long to remember.  
Stiles moves his right hand to the center console, tapping on that for a slight change in pace. Derek moves his hand over Stiles’ and applies just enough pressure to still his spastic movements. Keeping his eyes on his lap, he waits until he hears a shaky breath before lacing their fingers together, squeezing once.  
“Derek.” He looks up, an expression of polite inquiry schooled onto his features. Stiles looks unabashedly grateful. “I-”  
Derek grins. It still feels a little strange on his face, but he’s working on that, too. “I know.”  
The silence in the jeep loses its tension in a rush after that, and it’s more comfortable with each gentle squeeze of Derek’s hand.  
\----------------------------------  
They enter the coffee shop somewhat warily, glancing around for the pack. The jangle of the bell announces their entrance cheerily, prompting the baristas to glance upward with a casual nod when they see Derek, a regular at this particular establishment.  
The pack is gathered in the back, two tables pushed together so they can huddle all together. Their heads are pushed in close, and they all laugh at something Erica says. She is clearly portraying someone (Stiles thinks it’s probably Derek) and everyone laughs at her exaggerated parody until Derek surveys them from afar, unimpressed. She stops with a sulky glare and Stiles laughs, louder than is necessary.   
Derek nods a little stiffly at him. “Why don’t you go sit down,” he offers. “I’ll get us drinks.”  
Stiles hesitates briefly. “Do you know what I want?”  
Derek rolls his eyes. “White chocolate mocha with extra whipped cream. Though really, I should just get you green tea. You don’t really need the caffeine or sugar.”  
“Right now, you mean? Am I being too jumpy?” Stiles tries not to fidget as much as he knows he is.  
“I mean ever.” Derek always makes this threat, but they both know it’s an empty one. He knows better than deprive Stiles of his coffee (“barely coffee,” Derek always bitches at him).   
Stiles makes his way over to the group. He swallows nervously at the way they’re all just…staring. “Hey, guys,” he tries, impressed at how steady his voice sounds. Of course, there are five werewolves in his presence so he knows he isn’t really fooling them with his calm (he hopes, anyway) exterior. The two not-werewolves (Allison and Lydia) don’t look fooled either. But at least Allison has the decency to go for “politely pleased to see him.” Lydia just looks like a shark. And as much as he’d like to blame Jackson for that, he knows Lydia can be vicious without his assistance.  
“It’s nice to see you,” Allison says, beaming, but nearly everyone else stays quiet. Erica smirks at him, while Boyd and Isaac just nod. Jackson sneers, while Lydia just raises an eyebrow impatiently. Scott, at the very least, seems genuinely happy to see him.   
“How are you, man?” He smiles, and Stiles feels like squinting upon seeing his huge grin. Scott is honestly the nicest person in existence. Or at least in Beacon Hills. He can’t help but relax slightly, and smile back.   
“See?” he snipes at the others. “That right there is how you greet someone properly.”  
No one reacts with the exception of Erica, who leans forward. “It’d be nicer if you could just tell us what the fuck you dragged us out here for. It’s too early for your bullshit.”  
Scott looks adorably confused. “It’s already almost eleven.”  
Isaac snorts. Erica shoots him a furious look but he ignores her. “She’s just irritated she had to get out of bed. With Boyd.”  
They glance over at Boyd, who just smiles contently and rubs a hand soothingly over Erica’s arm. He whispers something in Erica’s ear and she leans back against him, apparently mollified by whatever he’d promised (more sex, Stiles is willing to bet, and something kinky at that).  
Lydia coughs in an approximation of politeness. “Back to the exciting news.” Everyone looks at Stiles expectantly.  
Stiles huffs. “We should wait for Derek.”  
“I’m here.”  
Stiles feels his heart drop unpleasantly into the pit of his stomach. In all his anxiety, he’d completely missed hearing the barista call Derek’s name. Said boyfriend drops in the chair next to him, setting his drink before him with a tiny, muted smile.  
“Perfect,” Stiles says quickly, in a rush to fill the impending silence. “You can tell everyone what’s up?” He curses himself for the unintentional phrasing. It had sounded hesitant, like a question, which is probably why Derek says next: “No, it’s alright, Stiles. You can do it.”  
Stiles shoots him the anguished look he’d tried earlier, but he doesn’t get the intended result. Derek sips his black coffee, and nods at him, eyebrows raised, as if to say, Do go on, Stiles. We’re all waiting.  
Stiles grimaces back before turning away from him and trying out a smile on the rest of the group.   
“So, we’ve, uh, gathered you all here today because we, uh, have some news for you.” Stiles swallows nervously and fiddles with his jacket cuff. He sees Derek eyeing his hands out of the corner of his eye and knows he’d like nothing more than to grab his hands to stop his agitated fidgeting, but he doesn’t. Stiles just needs to get it out in his own way, and Derek knows that.  
“See, the thing is…” He looks up to see seven faces with varying degrees of annoyance and concern, and he hurries to the main point. “Derek and I are dating. Derek is my boyfriend. He has been. For, some time. Yeah.”  
The pack just glances at each other, all of them completely speechless. “I understand,” Stiles laughs nervously, his voice sounding a little more high-pitched than it should. “You guys need a minute to process. No problem.”   
The silence quickly does become a problem for him, though. After about thirty seconds of watching people exchange glances Stiles breaks the quiet. “Okay, seriously, guys, what’s wrong here? I didn’t think you would take it this bad or anything oh god what am I supposed to do here-”  
“Stiles,” Derek murmurs in his ear. He lays a hand on Stiles’ knee under the table and squeezes slowly, as though trying to suck up the anxiety the way he can pain. Stiles is aware he doesn’t have this power, but is fooled momentarily as he calms down slightly.  
Eventually the pack all look at the two of them, with uncomfortable, scrunched up faces.   
Boyd whispers, “Are they serious?”  
Erica snorts. “Really.”  
Isaac and Scott laugh, prompting a giggle from every pack member excluding the confused couple on the other side of the table.  
“Alright, Stilinski, I’m just gonna say it,” Jackson says finally, shrugging when no one else is forthcoming. “Everybody already knows.”  
\----------------------------------  
Derek isn’t surprised. He really should have seen it coming. He supposes he was just so wrapped up in Stiles’ anxiety that he hadn’t considered the very real possibility that the pack had figured it out.  
It’s clear Stiles hadn’t considered it either. “WHAT?” he all but shrieks. “What do you mean you guys already know.”   
Jackson laughs but stops quickly when Lydia elbows him. The pack has gone mostly quiet when they see how tense Stiles is, although some of them still wear amused smirks.  
Scott fidgets uncomfortably. “Well…I mean…you guys are really…you know.” He waves a hand in the air, as though everyone will know what he means. It appears they do, for once, because they’re all nodding at each other.   
“Yeah,” Allison agrees sadly. “You guys weren’t terribly…what is the word…”   
She glances over at Isaac beside her who finishes with a curt, “subtle.”  
Derek nods. “That’s fair.”  
Stiles rounds on him, next. “What do you- Derek- that’s fair?”   
Derek squeezes his knee. “And here I thought you said you were ready for them to know.”  
“I was ready to tell them now, not ready for them to have known about it for months already.” He flips back to the group, his movements becoming increasingly more spastic and clumsy. “Are you really telling me right now that you have all known- for months?”  
The group all nod in unison, beginning to look more concerned.   
Allison opens her mouth slightly, her brow furrowing as she thinks of the best way to phrase it. “Stiles, did you…were you guys really trying to keep it a secret?”  
“Yes!” Stiles says forcefully. “Yes, we were!”  
Erica tilts her head to the side inquisitively. “Why?”  
Stiles just splutters wordlessly for a moment. Derek thinks that maybe he should say something, but finds he can only watch on the proverbial sideline as Stiles freaks out more and more.   
“Because of the age thing and we weren’t sure what you guys would say, and there were lots of good reasons right Derek help me out here please-”  
Scott cuts into his rambling, to everyone’s relief. “Stiles, I don’t get it.”  
“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Jackson murmurs.   
“Hey,” Stiles snaps at him, but Lydia has beat him to it once again, with another sharp elbow to the side.  
Jackson grumbles, and Stiles looks back at Scott expectantly, who appears unfazed by the exchange. “We just had no idea you guys were trying to be sneaky, man. We were all waiting for you two to get your shit together and when you did, I mean…you both just looked so happy all the time.”  
“Especially around each other,” Boyd adds, smiling slyly.  
Stiles deflates a little. “But…but man, we tried so hard. We were gonna break it to you when the time was right—i.e. right now—and everything.”  
Derek chuckles at that. Predictably, Stiles turns to him and cries, “what are you laughing at?”  
Derek can’t help but smile at him. “I figured it might show. I tried, Stiles, and I know you did too, but those idiots,” he jerks his chin at the pack, “are right about something. When you aren’t being so obnoxious I guess you do make me happy.”  
A chorus of loud “awwwwww”s are sounding before Stiles can reply.  
Lydia pipes up, “I think you’re just angry you didn’t get to shock us all with your big announcement.”  
“I don’t know why else he’d be so angry,” Isaac mutters.  
“Oh, are we talking about you two dating now?”  
Stiles whirls around again, nearly falling out of his chair to see none other than Melissa McCall standing behind him, dressed in her scrubs and smiling tiredly. He’s going to give himself whiplash, Derek thinks.  
“Hey, Mom,” Scott greets her. “Yeah, Stiles thought we didn’t know they were together.”  
“Derek thought so too,” Stiles grits out.   
Everyone greets Mrs. McCall before she returns the greeting and holds out a hand to her son. “I need the keys for work.”  
Scott obligingly digs around in his pockets. Stiles looks like he just wants to bang his head against the table for several hours.  
“Scott, buddy,” Stiles implores him in desperation. “Why didn’t you say something- now your mom knows. I mean you could’ve told me she was coming, and now she’s going to tell my dad, aren’t you, Melissa, I mean it’s the responsible parent thing to do so I can’t really blame you but-”  
“Stiles, honey,” Melissa interrupts with some amusement. “He already knows too.”  
Stiles looks like he wants to start crying. “I should be more upset but I think I’ve hit my limit,” he says grimly.  
Melissa takes the keys after Scott hands them over to her and sighs. “He’s just been waiting for you to tell him. I think he wonders why you haven’t already.” She rubs his head fondly and bends down to kiss Scott on the cheek before leaving.  
Stiles just breathes out heavily. “How did I miss this,” he asks himself. “How on earth did I miss the fact that everyone knew Derek Hale was my boyfriend before I could tell them about it.”  
Lydia reaches across the table for his hand and smiles patronizingly. “This isn’t a revelation to anyone but you, Stiles. And what’s more concerning than the state of your relationship with Derek Hale is the fact that you legitimately thought you were being stealthy about it.”  
Stiles just moans.

\----------------------------------  
Stiles cannot believe it. It seems impossible that the pack and his dad and Scott’s mom and God and everybody appears to know that he is dating Derek Hale. And yet, there it is. And there Derek is, smiling like some love-struck idiot who doesn’t even care. I mean, how DARE he. He’s just sitting there, all nonchalant, and smiling at me…oh God he is just some love-struck idiot. God help us, look at what love has done to Derek Hale.  
Derek just looks at him like he’s the goddamned sun. Like he’s a miracle and a scientific curiosity and something he can depend on, all at once. And that’s not something he’s had very often in his life. Stiles feels honored, frankly, that he gets to be the one who can make Derek this happy, and in front of actual witnesses, even.   
He covers the hand resting on his knee with his own, and squeezes. Derek just smirks, at he can’t help but laugh, to release the tension built up inside him.  
“I guess…I dunno. Maybe it’s possible we weren’t being as subtle as we thought.” He kind of smiles awkwardly and shrugs in their direction, as if to say “what can you do.” The pack all laughs at him, good-naturedly with the exception of Jackson.  
“I mean, please,” Erica says in a rush. “The way you guys looked at each other when you thought nobody was watching spelled it out for us, never mind the way you two smelled.”  
Lydia and Allison laugh but the werewolves all kind of wrinkle their noses delicately. “Yeah, man,” Scott says reluctantly. “I love you, but it sort of smelled like you thought about banging him roughly 110% of the time.”   
Stiles coughs awkwardly, because he has no real answer to that, and the conversation flows pretty naturally after that. The subject stays on them for a while as different members of the pack mock them or exclaim once again, that they couldn’t believe they thought they were keeping it under wraps.  
Stiles is still a little stressed out about it all, but Derek being right next to him helps. Knowing he can now lean on Derek’s shoulder in public, and that he has been free to do so all along, helps too.

They leave the coffee place in good moods; they split up in their respective partnerships and groups and return to their homes. Stiles and Derek hang out by the jeep for a few minutes without actually getting in.   
“How did you take it so well?” Stiles demands almost immediately after everyone is gone.  
Derek shrugs. “I’ve spent so much of my life being upset about things that have happened to me. Not saying I didn’t have a right to be upset about them, but the fact still stands. Anyway, it just feels wrong to be mad about something that really isn’t worth being upset about in the first place. It’s a good thing, Stiles. They all know, and they’re happy for us.”   
Stiles admits it’s pretty hard to argue with that, or with the look of pure joy shining from Derek’s face. “Yeah,” he says haltingly. “Yeah. You’re right. It just kind of threw me. I wasn’t expecting it at all. I thought we were being careful.”  
Derek rolls his eyes. “Clearly we didn’t really think about it too much, or we would have seen. They were right.”  
Stiles huffs. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I know I did my best to control my facial expressions, and let me tell you, it was not easy okay so let’s lay off with the-”  
“Stiles, I was talking about myself.” Stiles stops himself midsentence to gape at Derek. “When I’ve got something to be happy about, I don’t want to have to hide it. I just naturally want to smile a lot more, particularly in the direction of whatever it is that’s the cause.” He beams.   
Stiles is rendered speechless.  
Derek rubs at the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’m sorry if I was the one who blew it. I know I made noises about the age thing but it was really you wanted to wait to tell everyone-”  
“God I’m an idiot,” Stiles breathes.  
Derek stops. “What?” he asks, squinting slightly.  
“Look, don’t be sorry, okay- just-” Stiles smiles back at him. “You’re amazing, have I ever told you that?”  
Derek chuckles. “Not in so many words.”  
“Well. You’re amazing,” Stiles repeats definitively. Derek just laughs. The sound still makes Stiles want to cry tears of joy. Like, look at all the progress he’s made! But he doesn’t, and he won’t. Not here in the parking lot of the coffee shop, of all places.  
He lobs the keys at Derek and Derek lifts an arm to catch them without looking away from him. “You drive,” Stiles tells him, and he nods, leaning against the passenger door.  
“Alright,” he says. “But c’mere first.”   
He opens his arms wide in invitation and Stiles goes to him. Derek has to lift his chin a little and Stiles has to duck down a bit to fit his head underneath Derek’s jaw but they’ve done this before, and the subtle movements feel completely natural to them both. Stiles breathes in deeply, inhaling the scent best described simply as: Derek.   
It’s like coming home, he thinks happily, and he knows somehow that Derek feels the same.  
\----------------------------------  
Derek drives confidently, one hand on the wheel and the other grasping Stiles’ loosely. He brings their joined hands to his mouth and smacks a loud kiss on Stiles’ knuckles.   
Stiles beams. He seemed surprised at how demonstrative Derek is being today, but says nothing about it.  
“So,” Derek says against Stiles’ hand. “Where are we headed?”  
“I was thinking back to your place,” he answers, brow furrowed slightly in confusion. “Did you have something different in mind?”  
“Yeah,” Derek replies, setting their hands down on Stiles’ thigh. “I was thinking we should go to your house.” Stiles gives him an affronted look. “You know, we told the pack today. We might as well get it all done in one afternoon, and go tell your dad too.”  
He doesn’t even need to look over at him to see the horrified look gracing his boyfriend’s features, but he does anyway and smirks.   
“No, nooo, nononono. Let’s give that one at least a day, alright? I think I definitely need a nap at the very least, before I have to deal with that talk. I mean, as far as I knew, as of this morning he thought I was still straight.” He shakes his head in disbelief and Derek chuckles again.  
“I’m sure that could be arranged. The nap, I mean.”  
“I know what you mean,” Stiles finishes quickly.  
“I know you do,” Derek returns quietly, glancing away from the road to smile at Stiles softly. Stiles smiles back, gripping his hand tightly where it rests on his leg. They ease into a comfortable silence as Derek takes them back to his apartment, for a much-deserved nap. Among other things.   
Derek pulls the jeep into a parking space at his complex, and turns the key in the ignition. They both get out of the vehicle and slowly make their way to the second floor, where Derek fumbles for his key and lets them inside.   
They immediately make their way to the big couch and flop onto it with relieved sighs.  
Derek lifts an arm and Stiles scoots closer to him, snuggling up and lying his head on Derek’s shoulder with a yawn. He reaches for the remote controller beside him, and turns on the television, which begins blaring the beginning of the Beauty and the Beast. There’s a joke here, he’s sure of it, but Derek chooses to ignore it.  
“Isaac must have left it on Disney again,” Derek mutters, and Stiles snorts derisively.  
“Please,” he says. “It was totally Jackson.”  
Derek huffs in tired amusement and wraps an arm around Stiles, tugging him in close enough to kiss.   
When they break the kiss, Stiles sighs. “So today was kind of pointless, wasn’t it? Since everyone already knew about it.”  
Derek hums thoughtfully. “Maybe,” he allows. “But maybe that wasn’t really the point at all.”  
Stiles is quiet, miraculously. “Maybe you’re right,” he eventually says, through another yawn.  
“I am,” Derek says sleepily, leaning his head against Stiles as they drift slowly into slumber, lulled by the sounds of Belle conversing with various sentient household objects.  
“You are,” Stiles says.  
He is.


End file.
